


As Sweet as Mild PTSD (can someone help him with that...?)

by YourPalSkye



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalSkye/pseuds/YourPalSkye
Summary: A little quality time with your favorite skeleton quickly turns sour when you accidentally trigger an unhappy memory.A secret Santa present for Wuilll on Discord. Angst with a happy ending.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 53





	As Sweet as Mild PTSD (can someone help him with that...?)

Baking with the brothers had the potential to be catastrophic. 

Papyrus was never used to being the assistant in a kitchen; he had always been the one to take charge in a recipe, supervising everything and bringing his dishes to completion. This made it rather difficult to be the one cooking, as he was always over your shoulder, fretting about whether you were doing something right or not. 

Sans, on the other hand, did as little as he could. He was perfectly content to sit in a chair (or a table, or the counter you're working on, even the garbage for goodness sake) and watch you - cutting vegetables, cracking eggs( _get out of the goddamn garbage, sans_ ). 

Today was one of those days. A show blared from the tv in the other room. Closing your eyes, you could almost imagine what was happening. Pap in a blanket, looking starry eyed at the robot on screen, perhaps holding a hot cup of cocoa or tea...? 

_Ow!_

A tiny drop of blood welled up in the miniscule cut you made in your finger. You weren't paying attention, but at least it didn't hurt. 

"sweetheart, you okay?" Sans' deep baritone asked from somewhere behind you. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nicked myself with the knife-"

Sans' large eyelight turned almost comically small at the sight of the blood droplet. In a moment, he was right next to you, holding your hand in his, dwarfing it in his large palm. Memories seemed to run through his head, despite the slowness inflicted upon him by his gaping head wound. 

"Sans? Don't worry, it's just a tiny cut-"

"its bleeding."

Too late, you remembered. How did you forget? 

_The smell of sizzling meat, the sound of chanting monsters-_

"Sans... Can you look at me?"

_The hollow look in his brother's eyes, the screams of the dying humans-_

"Sans."

_The_ hunger, _it was_ **unbearable**

"Sans!"

Taking a risk, the human laid a hand on his cheekbone, trying to lift herself to his height. 

"I'm right here. I'm okay. You're above ground, remember? Pap is right in the other room, perfectly safe. You're _okay._ "

He came back to himself as she pressed her small nose to the end of his nasal ridge, imitating a Eskimo kiss. 

Seeing his eye back to normal, the human smiled in a reassuring manner at her large skeleton. 

" _We're_ okay."


End file.
